


Inescapable

by LittlePhantomWithin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePhantomWithin/pseuds/LittlePhantomWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Sebastian Castellanos recently escaped from STEM, but is he really free from the horrors that laid within?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

Walking through the halls of what seemed to be an abandoned school, Detective Sebastian Castellanos was alerted to a sound that seemed to come from a floor below. “A basement?” he thought to himself.

The detective proceeded searching for a way down when he came across some scattered documents laying on a dust-covered table. None of the original text was perceivable. Only some words written in a thick marker on the top page could be recognized. It read, “No one ever makes it out.”

Being even more cautious that before, Castellanos headed towards the stairway he noticed after collecting the documents. He shined his flashlight down before slowly entering the basement of the school.

Just as he stepped onto the floor after the last step, a loud bang seeming to be cymbals came from the room at the end of the staircase. “Shit!” Sebastian whispered to himself after the sudden scare, but he soon regathered his composure, “Hey, who’s in there?!”

When there was no response, the detective tried opening the door, only to find that it wouldn’t open. He tried slamming into the door, but it still refused to move. Being forced to leave the door closed, Sebastian cautiously walked down the hall and approached a set of double doors. He slowly opened one of the doors; it was the remains of the cafeteria. Sounds of the haunted could be heard from the door on the other side.

Castellanos began walking through the cafeteria with his gun ready, only to find a giant eye had been staring at him from the dark corner of the cafeteria. It was the typical gore surrounding the eye that the detective had seen before, except the eye appeared to have claws or fangs surrounding the pupil. It was almost enough to make Sebastian nauseated, but he continued to walk passed it.

This is where Detective Castellanos made a mistake; it wasn’t just a pile of organs and blood with an eye, but two eyes on one organism consisting of an amalgam of organs. Sebastian didn’t know if he should move or stand still. However, as soon as the creature began to move towards him, he made his decision; run.

Not paying attention, he ran right through the doors where the haunted stood behind. Castellanos managed to avoid most of them, but was tripped just before he reached the exit.

Struggling to free himself of the haunteds’ grasps, shooting as many as he could, the creature ran towards him. Sebastian pointed his gun to shoot it right in one of its eyes, only to find out he was out of bullets. He scrambled to reload, but he wasn’t fast enough and one of the eyes devoured him.

\---

Heart racing, sweating, and startled, Sebastian Castellanos jumped up from his sleep. “These nightmares have to stop.”

After being freed from STEM, Castellanos hasn’t been able to escape the horrors he’d seen within, having nightmares multiple times a week.

Sebastian recalled the final headache he had just after leaving STEM, wondering if he truly had even left STEM. Next to him was his phone, which he used to checked the time. It was too early in the morning to do anything, so he tried to go back to sleep after calming down.

\---

Having no more nightmares, Castellanos woke up around ten in the morning. He had the day off, so he went to his favorite bar.

“Ah, Mr. Detective. Will it be the usual for you today?” The bartender was used to seeing Sebastian often.

“Yeah, just one.”

“Right away, sir.”

Sitting by the window after receiving his drink, the detective sat pondering ways to get back to his original mental state.

He took a drink. First he lost his child, then his wife. He took another drink. Already on this path of despair, he was thrown into the world of madness known as STEM.

A seductive voice came from behind, “Hey..” It appeared to be a drunken prostitute.

“I’m not really into that, miss.” After she left, he took another drink. Joseph had been the closest person to Sebastian after his wife left him. Sebastian didn’t have a clue about where he was.

Castellanos continued studying the scene displayed through the window, sunken in his own mind. It started to rain.

After a minute, he took another drink. It wasn’t Joseph’s disappearance that bothered the detective most; it was the affect STEM had on his own mental health. The nightmares, the headaches, the overall mental strain; it sent him into a state where he couldn’t function as well as he should.

He finished his drink and waited for the rain to slow. He avoided driving to the bar so he wouldn’t be tempted to drive back after having a few drinks, so he walked back to his apartment in the light rain.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Sebastian Castellanos picked up his phone and attempted to call Joseph. There was no answer. Lightly tossing his phone onto the bedside table, the detective took of his coat and laid down. He didn’t bother to change his clothes.

Sebastian went to sleep earlier than usual. It was just a bit after five when he decided to sleep. Luckily, there were no nightmares.


End file.
